A communication terminal which performs communication using a non-contact communication method is known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-108044 discloses a technique of communicating with a communication partner terminal by starting up a designated application based on application information and a special command sent from the communication partner terminal during near field non-contact communication.
However, the non-contact communication method described in the reference limits the capacity of data communication. The transmission rate is only about 20 kbps. This is not suitable to communicate mass data. To transmit mass data by wireless communication, another data communication unit using a different communication method is necessary.
Assume that the data communication is done using, for example, a wireless USB-OTG (Universal Serial Bus On The Go) method. This method enables mass data transmission by wireless communication. However, it is sometimes necessary to decide the roles of a host and device of communication terminals. A communication terminal functioning as a device must also decide whether to operate as a USB mass storage class. For example, a digital camera or a cellular phone often has no defined role of host/device and requires role setting.
As described above, it is necessary to set the roles of two terminals at the start of communication. The role setting requires a cumbersome operation and wastes time.